What the Doctor Knows
by Linstock
Summary: While battling a new and powerful foe Spock struggles to balance his responsibilities as acting Captain with his own needs.
1. Chapter 1

Title** What the Doctor Knows**

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: PG

Type: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters nor to I profit in from this writing.

Au: Au: This is another story about how Spock and Uhura secret relationship becomes known to another crew member. (I seem to have a penchant for these stories.) This story does not relate to any of my other stories. This is set some time into the first 5 year mission of the Enterprise after the 2009 movie. Spock and Uhura's relationship is still secret to all but a few.

My grateful thanks to my beta's Atlana71 and the Night was Moist for their time and insights. You add depth and remove the dross. The errors are all my own.

Summary: As their doctor McCoy watches the crew closely but during a crisis he realises there are some things that even the doctor didn't know.

**What the Doctor Knows.**

**Chapter 1. The Attack. **

Commander Spock sat at the desk in the spacious ready room,studying the latest read-outs intently. As usual, and against Star Fleet protocol, Captain Kirk had beamed down with the away party. Once on the surface of the planet Urturin, the Captain quickly found that the situation was much worse than their intel had indicated. That had been three interminable weeks ago. Since then, Kirk and the away party had been struggling to rally the fragmented and leaderless native Urturinic resistance on the ground. Meanwhile, Spock, in temporary command of the Enterprise, was conducting an intense campaign to block any reinforcements reaching the planet's surface.

The invaders where a heavy reptilian species from a nearby system who called themselves the Noth. They were a regimented and militaristic race, unified by their fanatical devotion to their brutal warrior religion. It was a story repeated over and over throughout galactic history. Urturin was rich in resources that the Noth home world lacked. The Noth high priests had declared that the Urturinese were an abomination and that the universe should be cleansed of their presence. So, under the guise of a holy war, the Noth were attempting to access to coveted resources.

The Noth, though relatively new to space travel, were tenacious, inventive, and well armed. Spock had barely slept in days. He was now grappling with the revelation that their enemy had a weapon unlike anything they had previously encountered. Twice the Enterprise had suffered minor damage but had managed to evade the main focus of the potentially lethal weapon.

Spock had the science team working feverishly on the scientific data gathered in those attacks. As he sat at his desk reviewing the latest reports he believed that he was beginning to understand the nature of this weapon.

Suddenly the Enterprise shook violently like an animal shaken in the jaws of a predator. Spock was thrown across the room and every unsecured item to the room was thrown after him. Then he was thrown upward so hard he hit the ceiling before landing on the floor beside the desk, striking his head on the desk as he fell.

When he regained consciousness, the room was lit by the red backup lighting and claxons were sounding. He estimated he had been unconscious for 12 seconds. He lay still and quickly took inventory of his physical state. He had no injuries except general bruising and the blow to his head. He could feel a headache building and he quickly suppressed the pain. Then he sat up and oriented himself. He felt for Nyota though their bond. He knew immediately that she was alive but was injured and unconscious. His first instinct was to go to her, but he was the acting Captain, and if the ship was not safe Nyota and all the crew were at risk. He had other responsibilities he must attend to first.

The Enterprise was slightly tilted to the port side. Spock used the desk to pull himself to his feet. He hit a switch and the consol lit up, allowing he quickly surveyed the reading from all departments. The list was extensive. Of most immediate concern were two significant hull breaches, several minor punctures, uncontrolled fires in three areas and possible damage to the core. Spock pulled the chair upright and into position as he monitored the constant stream of data now pouring in on multiple screens. Ensign Stanley, who had been acting as his aide de camp for the past three weeks hurried in.

Stanley paused, taking in Spock's slightly dishevelled appearance, his pallor and the trickle of green blood running down the side of his face. "Sir, you are injured," the ensign stated, "You should report to sick bay."

"My functioning is not impaired and there are pressing matters to attend to, Ensign," Spock replied. Ensign Stanley knew better than to argue.

TBC…

Au: I would love to here you impressions so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Needs of the Many. **

This time the Noth had managed a direct hit. Fortunately, the Enterprise had destroyed the Noth vessel before a second attack was possible. The constant drills Captain Kirk had insisted upon were paying off. Everyone knew what was expected of them. Nonetheless, Spock seemed to be needed everywhere and by everyone. It was an absolute priority to get the Enterprise battle ready. Each second the ship was defenceless, the life of every crew member was at risk.

Casualties had been high, sixteen crewmembers were dead, thirty-two crew were seriously injured and almost everyone had some minor injury. Nyota's presence pressed on Spock's awareness constantly. She was still unconscious but she felt strong. Spock firmly contained his personal concerns. Nyota's survival, as well as the rest of crew, relied on the Enterprise being battle ready and able to defend itself. He focused all his formidable intellect and command ability on that one objective.

Time passed, action plans were quickly implemented and the situation within all departments was constantly reviewed. Spock's attention slipped briefly when he saw that Nyota's name was amongst those transferred to the main sick bay. The Enterprise was equipped so that several general purpose rooms could be easily transformed into auxiliary sick bays in battle situations. Three of these auxiliary bays had been activated and were being used for triage and the treatment of minor injuries. The central sick bay, with its concentration of delicate medical equipment and operating theatres, was reserved for the most severely wounded.

The fact that Nyota was there was deeply worrying. Even though Spock knew she was where she would receive the best treatment, he longed to be with her. Even though he could still feel her, there was an occasional flicker or pulse to the bond that alarmed him.

They struggled to make repairs. Every time they made a gain, there seemed to be a loss. A fire would be contained but a temporary hull patch would fail, or communications would be restored but all lifts would cease working. Spock seemed to be everywhere, trailed by Ensign Stanley who recorded all of his commands and acted as a conduit for crewmember who wanted to communicate with him.

As Spock traversed the wounded ship he felt Nyota's presence constantly. She had patiently coached him in the finer points of interacting with humans. She had taught him to understand their needs. Together they had talked, studied, and "role played", something Spock disliked but acknowledged was a useful tool for transferring theoretical learning into practice. At Nyota's insistence, when Spock had studied the personnel records of the crew, he had noted more than their proficiencies, he studied their personal details. Through her patient coaching, he had learned to use these snippets of personal information to add depth to his contacts with the crew. For him, the hardest lesson had been to use touch. He knew it would never be natural to him but he learned that sometimes a touch on the shoulder was all a frightened crew member needed to be able to refocus and perform his duties.

Now the lessons learned came back to him and he found it almost natural to, for instance, offer a brief word of praise to an engineer who had just completed a difficult task. To Spock, such praise was not logical, as it was obvious that the task was completed and commenting on that fact was not necessary. But Nyota's voice seemed to whisper to him "He needs to hear you say it." So Spock did say it and saw that the Engineer drew himself a little straighter despite his exhaustion.

Spock passed through the ship in this manner, consulting, co-ordinating, sometimes touching a shoulder, making eye contact, passing a brief comment and nodding to crew members. Where ever he went morale improved; the crew felt assured that someone knew what needed doing, and that someone they could trust was in charge.

Hours passed and the ship slowly healed. Finally it was back on an even keel with the worst of the breaches were temporarily repaired, the shields were in place and some weapons systems operational. Spock reviewed the padd and scrolled through the medical lists.

Nyota was listed as critical. He closed his eyes briefly and concentrated on the bond, it was weaker and the strange slow pulsing was constantly present. He felt a buzzing dizziness when he focused on the bond, and found he had to put his hand against the bulkhead and steady himself. The need to go to her burned in him. He had to go. Now. He had delayed too long and it was becoming increasing difficult to focus.

Just then the claxons sounded.

Ensign Stanley hurried over reviewing his padd and shouting over the noise, "An urgent message from Mr Scott, sir." He handed the padd to Spock and they ran to Engineering.

Sliding down the final ladder into the level that housed the core was like a descent into hell. Heat, steam and smoke filled the space despite the whirling of the huge exhaust fans. Engineering crews struggled to contain the damage as jets of superheated steam burst though warped and damaged pipes. Other crew were dragging out screaming badly burned colleagues. Curses and cries of pain filled the air. The medics were just arriving and shouting instructions. Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott was bellowing orders and visibly wilted with relief when he saw Spock.

"Thank God you're here. I dinna have enough pairs of hands," he almost sobbed, "She could blow any minute."

The chaos did not stop for two hours; two hours where the Enterprise balanced on the knife edge of destruction. Two hours where Spock worked calmly and methodically at the delicate job of stabilising the core while Mr Scott and his team performed miracles of engineering, two hours where his Nyota's life slowly began to fade.

"I think that's got it!" shouted Mr Scot as he powered up all systems, "By God its working. Well done, man. You're a genius."

"I am aware of this, Mr Scott," said Commander Spock, which unaccountably made Mr Scott bellow with laughter.

It was then that the bond with Nyota broke. The wave of nausea, physical pain and anguish that crashed down on Spock dropped him to his knees, he held his head in his hands, stunned. The bond flickered to life again and Spock groaned aloud with relief.

Immediately Stanley and Scott were beside him, helping him rise. Faintly he heard Stanley say, "The Commander was injured in the attack but refused to go to sick bay."

"Well you'd better take him there now laddie. We canna afford to have him out of action."

"I am recovered sufficiently, thank you Ensign," said Spock, but he was breathing erratically.

"You had best go up to the Doc Sir and get a wee check up," Scott urged.

Spock simply nodded, he was already walking. There was indeed only one place in the ship he could be now and that was sick bay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Sickbay. **

When Spock arrived at the sickbay Dr McCoy could be heard in one of the nearby operating theatres bellowing orders. Spock was relieved. The last thing he wanted was to tangle with the Doctor.

The hours of stress had taken their toll on Spock. He had lost some of his natural grace, and his posture was more slumped than usual.

A harried-looking Nurse Lewis hurried over to Spock as he entered the room.

"Nurse where are the severely injured crew members?"

"Well the ones here are in the worst condition, burns are in here," she gestured to the main ward. "The serous broken bones are in the next room," She gestured to the ancillary sickbay. "There are only two critical patients at the moment. They are in the alcove," She gestured to an area partly screened from the main room by a tall bank of sensors where the most seriously injured patients were separated from the bustle of the main area.

"Who are they?" Spock inquired, fighting to keep his voice even.

"That's Ensign Patel and Lieutenant Uhura," she continued, "Patel had a serious crush injury and was hit by shrapnel during an explosion in engineering. Uhura severe head trauma and several fractured and shattered bones. She was on the bridge when we were shaken and she hit her head several times, damage to both temporal regions and to the base of the skull. She also has a broken tibia, and two broken ribs, a fractured pelvis and a shattered left ulna. She had a punctured her lung but the doctor repaired that. "

"What is their prognosis?"

The nurse sighed, "I hate to say it but it's possible that Patel and Uhura may not pull through."

"Nurse, I will not take you from your duties any longer," Spock said.

The nurse knew she had been dismissed. Nodding to the commander, she went over to a patient who was signalling for assistance.

Spock moved quickly toward the alcove.

As the nurse listed Nyota's injuries Spock had felt each one like a blow. And then she uttered the words Spock dreaded, "May not pull through." He was aware humans used many euphemisms for death and that was what the nurse was truly saying, that Nyota - his Nyota - may die. Although he was aware that with injuries as severe as hers her chance of survival was less than 23.4% it chilled him to hear it confirmed.

He strove to maintain calm. All his attention was focused on that softly wavering bond. Spock did not pause. He had one goal.

When he walked around the bank of monitors into the alcove. He did not even glance at Ensign Patel. Nyota was on the biobed covered in a blanket. Her hands were on top on the blanket. She had sensors taped to her arms and head. Her face was a mass of bruises and her lip was split and stitched. He glanced around to ensure that he was alone and no one could see him. He took Nyota's hand aligning her fingers with his. Then he closed his eyes and sought her mind. Immediately, he was almost overwhelmed with pain. Damping that pain, he felt for her presence. She was very weak and yes … she was dying.

He heard footsteps and removed his hand from Nyota's.

Nurse Chapel stepped around the corner and gave him a stern look. But then she looked down at Nyota and her expression softened a little.

"She is not doing well, "Nurse Chapel said, "The main problem is the head injurie. She is not responding as well as we hoped. We nearly lost her once already." The nurse sighed and began to record the readings. Then she moved to Ensign Patel took his readings and turned to leave.

Before she left she looked at Spock and frowned, "There is nothing you can do here" she said, "it would be best to leave them in peace."

"I would value a few minutes alone," he replied, "and here it is at least quiet." He knew it was a strange thing to say and nurse Chapel's frown deepened. "Lt. Uhura was my aide at the academy and a valued colleague" he said in an attempt to clarify his request. Spock let some of his exhaustion show and saw her expression shift.

"Well I suppose there's no harm as long as you don't disturb them," she said and turning , she left the alcove.

Spock knew he had no time and no options. There was just one thing he could do to save Nyota. He regretted that he was not more rested; he would need all his strength for what he was going to attempt. Spock knew Nyota needed to be in a healing trance. But she was not Vulcan and she could not do that herself. Therefore, Spock must do it for her. He breathed deeply and centred himself. Leaning over, he gently kissed the uninjured side of her mouth and then her forehead. Then, with one hand he braced himself against the edge of the biobed, while with one hand and with his other hand touched the three contact points on her face.

Nurse Chapel crossed the room to Dr McCoy. "Len," she whispered urgently.

He looked up. "What? Are Patel and Uhura okay?" he looked toward the alcove.

"There's no change there," said Nurse Chapel, "But Commander Spock is in there. He said he would stay a few minutes in the quiet." She frowned. "It just seemed strange somehow… I don't know, he seemed strange somehow."

"Okay, Christine," Dr McCoy replied, "I'll keep an eye on him. He may just want a few moments alone, though it's a strange place to pick."

"I know, it just doesn't feel right." She shook her head. "Well I'd better get back to those broken bones." Turning, she walked in the direction of the other ward.

McCoy had always found Spock a difficult man to warm to. He found him a downright irritating, cold, unfeeling, pointy eared bastard, if he told the truth - efficient but totally unlovable.

Dr McCoy moved to the bank of sensors that blocked the alcove from general view and began to check readings. Neither Patel nor Uhura were improving. From where he stood he could see into the alcove via a strategically placed wide angle mirror on the opposite wall. He glanced up at the mirror and froze. As he watched, Spock leaned down and kissed the unconscious lieutenant on the lips. "Why that green blooded bastard…" McCoy muttered, his temper rising. He would have charged into the alcove and confronted Spock except, much as he disliked the man, McCoy believed that Spock was honourable and taking advantage of an unconscious crew member seemed wildly out of character. So the doctor watched transfixed as Spock placed a second gentle kiss on Uhura's forehead.

As McCoy stared he realised that the Spock's manner was gentle and his demeanour almost sad. Perhaps the Vulcan had some feelings after all. It was hard to think in these terms about the Vulcan; Spock and emotion did not belong in the same sentence. The doctor's eyes grew wider as Spock leaned heavily on the biobed and touched his hand to the meld points on the lieutenant's face.

McCoy took his responsibilities as a doctor seriously. When he realised that he was responsible for the health care of the only Vulcan hybrid in existence, he had put himself through an in depth course on Vulcan medicine. He was exceptionally well informed on the subject, so much so that other doctors dealing with the survivors of the Vulcan genocide sometimes consulted him via subspace link. So McCoy was one of the few humans who could understand what he was seeing, and still he could not believe it.

TBC…

AU: Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Healing **

As soon as Spock's hands touched Uhura's meld points his shoulder drooped and his legs almost buckled, and he leaned heavily on the biobed for support. Even at a distance, McCoy could see Spock's breathing was laboured and intense. McCoy fought with his instinctive urge to intervene.

As he looked into the mirror, McCoy could see Spock's head was moving slightly like a person looking around for something. The Vulcan's face was a deathly greenish white and covered with a sheen of clammy sweat. Pain seemed to ripple across his features. On his hand monitor, McCoy saw that Uhura's readings were beginning to stabilise. All he was witnessing could only mean one thing: an induced healing trance.

McCoy knew an inevitable effect of any mind-meld was transference of feeling, both physical and mental. He had read about the assisted healing trances that Vulcan healers used in cases of severe illness, where the sufferer was unable to enter a healing trance themselves. Such things were only possible with a highly skilled healer or between bondmates who were intimately familiar with each other's minds. The latter was an act of pure altruism. Even in a normal meld the person initiating the meld did so knowing they would experience the other's pain. In this case, they blocked the sufferer from the effects of their injury, allowing the sufferer to enter an induced a healing trance. McCoy's mind raced as he added up this information. Uhura was not Vulcan. Could she maintain the trance or would he Spock have to maintain it for her?

McCoy's question was answered, as Spock remained bent over Uhura unconscious form. Time ticked past slowly. The doctor found his eyes were tearing up as he watched. The Vulcan was now visibly trembling, his breathing was laboured and his form was starting to slump, even as Lieutenant Uhura's readings slowly started to improve.

"Doctor!" came Nurse Lewis' voice from across the room. McCoy was snapped back into the reality of the busy ward. Nurse Lewis' face showed her panic and he hurried over to attend to the patient. As the Doctor dealt quickly and efficiently with the latest crisis, his eyes flicked to the mirror. But he was too far away from the bank of monitors and he was at the wrong angle to see Uhura and Spock fully. He checked Uhura's main readings on his hand monitor. They were still slowly improved.

McCoy was caught up in the blur of activity. When he looked up next he saw, Nurse Chapel heading towards the alcove and realised it was time for the regular readings.

"Nurse Chapel," he called out and she stopped. He gestured with his head that she should come over. When she came he said "Take over here will you? I want to check on those two myself."

First, McCoy went to the storeroom and quickly gathered some items. He also grabbed a stool on wheels from one of the corners of the sickbay and rolled it into the alcove with him. Spock was standing next to Lt. Uhura's biobed. He was no longer melded with her and was now holding her hand, his whole posture showed his utter exhaustion.

McCoy rolled the stool into position behind Spock and said, "Sit". Spock sat. From his position behind Spock, McCoy injected a hypo into the Commander's neck, he knew he would never have gotten away that if Spock was not been close to passing out from fatigue.

"It's a mild stimulant and something for the pain that head must be giving you," McCoy said. Then he passed Spock a hydration sachet, "Drink that. You need to stay on your feet. It's just electrolytes and glucose. It'll help." The doctor moved around the bio-bed checking readings while Spock drank.

"Damn it, man! What where you thinking?" McCoy demanded in an angry hiss as he moved around checking the monitor connections on Lt Uhura's head. "Do you realise you could have both died? She has already flat-lined once. Did you realise that? If she had gone while you were melded you could have gone with h…" The Doctor looked up at Spock as he spat out the last sentence and saw the answer clearly on his face. The Doctor's anger drained away, "Of course you knew." He whispered resignedly, "Of course. And I suppose that was your plan." The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the reality of what had happened dawned on him. For the first time since he had met Spock he looked at him with true compassion.

Spock's gaze remained implacable.

Without further comment, McCoy finished checking the monitors, "Her readings have improved across the board. She is no longer unconscious…"

"She is sleeping," Spock said in an exhausted voice.

"Yes," McCoy said gently, "and you look like you need some sleep too."

"Later," Spock replied with a dismissive shake of his head.

For a time, McCoy stared at the Vulcan, whose eyes never left Nyota.

"She wakes," whispered Spock, as Uhura's eyelids fluttered open.

She frowned and slowly focused her eyes. Looking straight at Spock she murmured, "Ashayam." McCoy did not have to speak Vulcan to know what that meant. Uhura's tone said it all. "You found me," she said cryptically. Then she frowned and tried to raise her hand. "You are injured."

"It is of no significance," Spock replied in a tone that had McCoy raising his eyebrows to his hairline. He wondered how he, a doctor, who relied on his skill in observing people, could have missed the obvious love he now saw. Maybe Spock was just too exhausted to mask his feelings effectively. McCoy knew that Spock had performed miracles with the ship and crew. Now he realised that all the time Spock had known Lt Uhura lay dying in sickbay.

No he would have _more _than known. They must be bonded. He would have actually felt her dying and still he had continued, placing the needs of the ship before the needs of himself or Lt Uhura. McCoy was unsure if he was impressed or appalled.

"You gave us quiet a scare little lady," said McCoy. Uhura blinked slowly and looked like she noticed him for the first time.

"Spock found me," she repeated cryptically.

"I'm sure he did darling," replied McCoy. "And who am I?" he asked.

She frowned, "Dr McCoy."

"Where are we?"

"Ummm…Sickbay," replied Uhura slowly.

"And who is he," said McCoy gesturing to Spock.

"K'hat'n'dlawa," she replied, causing McCoy to frown. She smiled slightly and winced as her stitched lip protested. Then she said, "Commander Spock."

"Ok, how are you feeling?" asked Dr McCoy.

She smiled weakly, "Terrible, but I think I'll live."

McCoy missed the look that passed between Spock and Uhura when she said this; he was too busy noticing that the Commander's hand was gripping the bed so hard his knuckles were white.

"I think you had better get some sleep," McCoy said to Uhura. "You too," he said looking at Spock.

Spock just looked at him.

"I know, I know, later," mumbled the doctor as he moved over to examine Patel.

Later in his office McCoy poured himself a glass of 100 year old scotch and looked up two words in his computer's Vulcan Language Dictionary. They were not words he had encountered in his medical studies.

"Ashayam," meant "beloved" and "k'hat'n'dlawa," meant "one who is half of my heart and soul". "For an unemotional people Vulcans sure have some emotional language," he thought as he rose to go to his quarters and finally get some sleep.

As he relaxed into sleep McCoy reflected on the things he knew now that he had not known a day ago. He knew Nurse Lewis trended to crumple under pressure. He knew working with Christine Chapel was as good as having a second doctor.

"Learn something new every day," he thought.

With a grin he thought that he now knew the best piece of gossip on the whole ship. He sighed and his expression softened, because he also knew he would not tell a soul.

And finally he knew that, unbelievably, their Vulcan commander was crazy in love with the vivacious Lieutenant Uhura, and it seemed that she was crazy in love right back. Well, he was a doctor not a clairvoyant, so he couldn't be expected to know everything.

Doctor McCoy was smiling as he drifted to sleep.

**The End**.

AU: Remember comments are the only payment my invaluable beta-readers , the Night was Moist and Atana71, and I receive. Beside commenting is good for your health…really… would I lie?


End file.
